


Scars Come From Pain

by Cakesandwaffles



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Jim was hit by lighting, Lichtenberg Figures, Scars, Strickler is worried, This boy needs HELP, Why did no one else think of this???, so is Barbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesandwaffles/pseuds/Cakesandwaffles
Summary: James Lake Jr. was hit by lighting when he was fighting the stalkling. People get scars when lighting flows throughout their body. James didn’t. Until now.Basically, I was confused as to why no body wrote a story on Jim having Lichtenberg figures after he was hit by lightning.





	1. The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> If you get the chance, please google Lichtenberg figures, they are really cool looking. Oh, and please try not to get hit by lightning. It’s really bad for the body.

Pain. Hot burning pain was all Jim could feel as he slowly gathered his wits. His body hurt all over. He wasn’t in his armor anymore, he could sense that, but he could hardly hear anything. It was if he was floating in a dark ocean.

Slowly his senses returned to him. First smell, then sound, then sight. When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t blinded by the lights. In fact, there were no lights at all. He could barely make out two shapes asleep by his bed. His best friends Toby, and Claire. The chairs were side by side, and Toby slept with his head on his shoulder, back to back with Claire. Her head rested on Toby’s. 

As Jim looked around, he realized that he couldn’t really feel his left arm, or most of his body. Panic set it. If he couldn’t move, how could he be the Trollhunter? 

Jim started to become more and more frantic with each passing second that he could move. His monitor started beeping faster as his heart rate rose. His mother rushed in. 

—————

Doctor Barbara Lake was having a very calm evening at the ER, that was, until her son was carried in. Being his mother, she couldn’t actually be his doctor while he was in the hospital, but she could get the fastest and best care for him. 

—————

Jim has calmed down significantly since his mother came in. Claire and Toby woke up during the fuss, and we’re now helping Barbara calm her son. 

The lights were now on, and that meant Jim could see the new addition to his body. Eyes widening, Jim took in the large, long, and jagged forms running up his left arm, and flowing all over his body. The raised, pink, and irritated skin went down his legs and arms. He was later told they also were on his face and neck. 

There was no way he was going to be able to hide this from anyone. 

“Jim...it’s not as bad as you may think. Once you’re fully healed, they won’t be as noticeable.” Claire’s hopeful eyes shined at Jim as he turned his attention to her. 

“I...I hope you’re right...” he muttered back as he tried to return her smile. 

Jim turned his attention to his mother. 

“H-how long...was I a-asleep?” Everyone’s smile disappeared. 

“Three days. Your body needs to heal more, try to get more rest.”

Jim could feel his body listening to his mothers soothing voice, even if he didn’t want it too. The world was once again black. 


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finally goes home to be reunited with Blinky and Aaarrrggghh, and prepared to go to school once the weekend is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting! Chapter 2 is here! Chapter 3 will be up within the week if things go as planned

It was dusk when Jim arrived home. The ride had been silent. Barbara put the car park as she sighed heavily. 

“Jim...I’m sorry. If I had picked you up, none of this would have happened.” 

“Mom, this wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself.” Jim looked at his mom as she laid her head in the steering wheel. She turned her eyes towards him.

”I can’t help but feel like I could have prevented this.”

”I know mom, but it’s happened and we can’t do anything about it.” Barbara chuckled dryly. 

“How did you get so wise? Come on, let’s get you inside so you rest up.” 

————

Jim heard a loud rustling coming from the kitchen long after his mother went to bed. Meaning, it could either be bad news, really bad news, extremely bad news, or good news.

Jim slowly crept down the stairs, mindful of the ones that would creek. Peering his head around the banister, Jim glanced into the kitchen. It was Blinky and Aaarrrggghh. Jim let out a sigh of relief as all tension left his body. 

“Master Jim! You’re home! We were very worried about your wellbeing!” Blinky rushes forward with Aaarrrggghh on his heels. 

“Miss Jim,” Aaarrrggghh added as he started to sniff around. 

“I missed you guys too,” Jim spoke as he put his hand on Aaarrrggghh’s shoulder.

The floorboards above their heads started to creak with the sounds of footsteps.

”Outside, now! Let’s go!” Jim whispered as he ushered his mentors towards the back door. 

————

“Blinky, Aaarrrggghh...you know...you know you can let go of me now, right?” Jim asked as he was held between the two trolls. 

“Let us engage in this custom a little while longer master Jim, please.” 

“Ok. For the record, I missed you guys too,” Jim responded as he hugged them back. (Gently, mind you. They didn’t want to hurt him).


	3. Return to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim returns to school where everyone is concerned for his wellbeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted this yesterday, but things got a little hectic yesterday and I couldn’t find the time. Thanks for your patience!

Jim was looking down at his shoes as he walked onto school property. He had exchanged his blue hoodless sweater for another blue sweater with a hood. The hood was pulled up, properly shielding his face as he walked past the curious gazes of his classmates. 

“Come on Jimbo, it’s not so bad. You can hardly notice it!” Toby looked up at Jim as he pulled his hood further over his head. 

“I’ll notice it Tobes, besides, even if the...marks...aren’t visible, everyone will still try to talk to me. I really just want to be left alone so I can try to have a normal day for once.” Jim slowed as he got to his locker. 

“I totally get that dude, just know, I’ve got your back!” 

“Thanks Tobes,” Jim chuckled as he rummaged through his locker. 

————

Jim and Toby took their seats by the windows just as the final bell rung out. Jim hunched down even further into his seat, (if that was even possible) as Mr. Strickler started his lesson. 

As Jim shifted in his seat, a ball of waded up paper smacked the side of his head and landed on his desk. Pulling his sleeves down further over his hands, Jim picked up the paper ball and quickly glanced around the room seeing half the class staring at him. Feeling even more self conscious then before, Jim opened the wad to see what the fuss was all about. 

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Jim felt his face heat up as bile rose in his throat. There was snickering somewhere in the back of the class. As Jim glanced out again, he could see some people looking at him with confusion, some with pity, and some with an expression Jim could only describe as malicious. 

Jim crumpled the paper up again as he hunched over his notebook, squeezing the paper like it had personally threatened him. In a way it did. Not even half way through the day and Jim wanted to go home where he could be alone. 

Jim didn’t hear the bell ring, nor the footsteps heading towards his desk. He didn’t see the figure crouch down, but he did hear the words the figure spoke. 

“Young Atlas, I know that coming back to school after what happened can’t be easy.” A sigh escaped Mr. Strickler.

”I can’t even begin to comprehend what you must be feeling. However, you must know that while some people may be cruel,” the ball was pulled out of Jim’s hand.

”There are those that will be kind. You have to decide on who to listen too.” Jim raised his head a bit and glanced at Mr. Strickler’s face. 

“You carry too much on your shoulders, young Atlas. The thoughts of those who don’t matter to you shouldn’t be carried as well.” Mr. Strickler stood up and tossed the paper into the garbage as he walked to the front of the classroom. 

Jim stood up.

”My door is always open if you need to talk.” Strickler called out as Jim walked towards the door. Him stoped at the threshold.

“...Thank you...Mr. Strickler..” It was spoken so softly that Strickler thought he imagined it for a second. Strickler smiled, he knew he didn’t imagine it, after all, a changelings hearing is much better then then average humans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
